A not so small job
by guest with a lot of ideas
Summary: The indirect squeal to my story "Sunset". Aziz prepares to do the job for Ben however problems arise. Will they help him and Claudine get closer or will it end their relationship before it begins.


A Not So Small Job

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Descendants franchise. Descendants is owned by Disney Channel. Tracy Jeffery. Bade Angels Productions. 5678 Productions. Josann McGibbon and Sara Parriott**

Please support the official release

Aziz ran through the forest at night. The partial moon filtering through the canopy and onto the game trail that was acting as the young acrobat's track.

After all, he had to remain in shape if he wanted to keep up with Jay during their impromptu but intense races.

As he turned a corner, Aziz saw a log across the path. He had been using it as a spring board for front flips during his nightly training. As the son of Aladdin and Jasmine stepped onto the log to perform the maneuver, his right foot slipped on the wet surface, causing him to fall face first onto the forest floor.

Aziz rolled onto his back and lay there for a second, breathing deeply and assessing the damage done to his body.

"Well," he said to himself, "At least I didn't put my teeth through my tong. Doing that three times is more than enough."

He checked his wrist watch. Its glowing hands showing the time to be 22:55.

Fate was telling him that is was time to call it a night. And Aziz always listened to fate. Unless it told him something stupid at which point it could be buried in a sand storm for all he cared.

Aziz stood up and brushed the mud and leaves off his person before returning to the temporary lodgings that Friar Tuck had provided to the Auradon craftsmen sent by King Ben to restore the abbey.

The job was supposed to be… well easy wasn't the correct word for it. Manageable was better. They had come in with a plan and what he though was enough skilled workers to finish the job in 5 days, relax for the weekend in the forest and be back at school for classes on Monday.

'No battle plan ever survives first contact with the enemy.' Li'l Shen would occasionally say and in this case; the quote was spot on.

Sunday had been fun for the most part. The good Frier was most accommodating with all of them. Pinocchio and the young Pine were given bunk beds that delighted the child to no end. Baloo took one look at the building and realized that he was too big to properly fit. Instead the bear went outside and in half an hour and an overly catchy toon had constructed himself a hammock with a lean too for the sun and was snoozing like he owned the world. Jordan Genie considered the outbuilding that had been split down the middle for the part to be 'cute but too small' before turning into vapor and disappearing into her bottle. Aziz always considered it a little ironic that his childhood playmate would use consider an oil lamp more spacious then the grandest of palaces.

However the most enjoyment came from Claudine Frollo. Unlike most of the VKs, she never really liked the metal studs and fake leather look. Preferred black velvet, flowing skirts and several inch heels. Highly attractive in the halls of luxury but ill-suited for the spongey surface of a wet forest floor.

Being the chivalric young man he was, Aziz offered Claudine assistance in getting to their lodgings without her falling and ruining her outfit. An offer that she accepted. Aziz wouldn't admit even to Jordan that he took a fair amount of pleasure in playing the chevalier.

That night Tuck has provided them with a small feast as thanks for their assistance and to give them the strength for the work to come. Aziz sat in polite silence during the prayer and made sure to avoid the pork.

The next day, Claudine had emerged in much more appropriate trousers and boots, however she refused to relinquish the black and purple cape that fluttered in the light wind.

Regrettably the restoration process went down the hill quickly from there. The materials that Jordan had gotten for them didn't arrive on Monday like it was supposed to. After 36 hours of searching it turned out that they were accidentally sent to New Orleans.

That bled into Tuesday. By the time Big Daddy La Bouff was able to send it all back to Abbey it was too dark to get any major work done. However Claudine wouldn't hear any of it. She practically exploded when Pinocchio suggested they start fresh Wednesday morning and it took a promise from Baloo and Aziz to start at 6 in the morning to placate her.

Only for that promise to be broken the next day. Another, much smaller, rain storm had come up and they group had to work frantically to try and preserve the Abby from any further damage.

Thursday had actually started off excellently. Aziz and Baloo were finally able to keep their promise and by the time everyone had a light breakfast, the scaffolding had been put up properly and Pine had even started identifying which kinds of lumber would be needed for each section of the building.

Regrettably all the good will was lost a little after lunch when Jordan got an emergency call from her father. It appeared that some of the Villains on the Island of the Lost had finally gotten sick of Yin Sid's presence in their midst. During the night they had attacked his lodgings in Dragon Hall School. While he had escaped with his life the island was no longer considered safe for him and those VK's that had sought his protection. King Ben was calling on all of his subject capable of using magic to try and locate the wayward wizard so he could be evacuated. From what Aziz could tell, Ben was even calling on the Lion Guard of Pride Rock to act as security for the rescue operation.

So Jordan had to leave in a hurry and everyone else was left to worry about the fate of the sorcerer.

Everyone except Claudine. She seems callous to the entire situation. A point that was rubbing the two wood cutters the wrong way and had caused Friar Tuck to 'accidentally' forget to tell her when dinner was.

While Friday was without any major disruptions, the VK lady was relentless in her desire to get the project finished on time even when everyone else saw that it was impossible.

And today, Saturday was even worse. Claudine was almost pulling her hair out in anger and lashing out at everyone for not working harder. It had gotten so bad that the normally jolly Baloo threatened to walk out when she insisted they keep working past 1930.

"We have been working since dawn little lady." He had tried to reason with her. "And my old paws just can't take it anymore today."

Claudine spun on him. Her dark hair and cloak flailing out behind her. "I promised King Benjamin that I would have this done by Sunday! Well today and Saturday and were have just reached the half way point!"

Aziz tried to defuse the situation by stepping between the two. "I know Ben will not hold it against you if we're a little late. He knows we couldn't get started until Thursday and wouldn't want us to get injured trying to meet an impossible deadline."

This only refocused all of her anger on the Persian prince. "How would YOU know what King Benjamin would and would not accept? Have you been talking to him behind my back? Secretly reporting to him all of my mistakes and failures. Cataloging them so that he has the evidence he needs to send my back to the Isle. Or is it Mal you're working for? She's always smiling but everyone knows she just a gold digger who cozied up to the king to trick him into not sending her back."

"ENOUGH!" Baloo roared so loudly that birds took flight. After taking a deep breath he continued. "It's been a long day. Why don't we call it quits before someone" he looked at the lady Frollo, "Says something they will regret later.

With a huff and a whirl of her cloak, Claudine marched off into the wood. Everyone else just gathered up their tools and went for a light dinner.

After which Aziz had started his nightly run.

As the young Persian walked closer to Monetary, he though he saw something through the trees. Looking more closely, he could make out the form of Claudine laying in a pool of her own cloak.

He debated with himself wither to approach her or not. While he had hoped this architectural restoration would give him a chance to interact with her, Aziz was beginning to wonder if he wasn't mistaken about Claudine Frollo.

He didn't realize that she had looked over at him while he was debating what to do.

"You might as well sit down." She said before turning to look through the trees at the moon. "It must have been quite a show today. Watching me all but self-destruct in front of everyone like that."

"You we not that bad." Aziz tried to reassure as he took the offer to sit. Giving enough space to be respectful to a young woman of Claudine's standing.

She snorted at that. "I nearly had the bear rip my arms off for insulting King Benjamin." She readjusted her legs underneath her to get more comfortable. "Not that I would blame him. Most people and animals seen violence as the fastest way to get what they want."

Aziz waited on that for a moment but when it became apparent she wasn't going to elaborate, he felt it necessary to try and draw the answer out. "Do you speak from experience?"

Her eyes flitted sideways to him before she look back at the sky. "Have you ever been to the Isle of the Lost Mr. Aziz?"

Aziz took note of the formal reference. "No. I have never had the displeasure." He replied honestly.

"Displeasure is right. The Isle is not a pleasant place. Each villain vying for power against each other. Like dogs in a pit fighting over ever shrinking scraps of meat. And how do you think the filth of this world treat each other?" She asked rhetorically. "With thinly vailed threats and hostility. However even in the midst of that, there were some lines most didn't cross. They didn't harm each other's children. No. That dubious honor goes only to the parents that sired them. Most of the children weren't physically abused. Why hurt you own child when he or she could be used to bolster the sires own standing. Most of them suffered from mental of psychological abuse or neglect from their parents, but rarely was there any physical damage. That would be too easy to trace. To… repugnant. It would show weakness. By being forced to physically dominate their child, it mean that the villainous parent couldn't control them. And if they cannot control a child, how could they control other villains?"

She shifted again so her feet didn't fall asleep.

"My father, the great Judge Claude Frollo however didn't believe himself to be a villain. At worst, he sees himself as an anti-hero. A cautionary tale for others. But most of the time, He saw believed himself to be a moral man condemned for doing god's work. That the world was beguiled by the beauty of a charlatan and betrayed by the man he raised as his own son."

Aziz nodded at this and muttered, "Quasimodo."

"Yes." Claudine agreed. "Frollo thinks that Auradon had machines flying above the island beyond our line of sight. Recording everything that happens inside the barrier in case some villain somehow gained their magic back or was trying to break through it and assault the good people on the mainland. So he tried to instill into me what he defines as 'good behavior'. Thoughts and concepts that are directly in contrast with everyone else on the Isle. So what is a little girl to do?"

"To survive among the immoral she has to do immoral things. However every time she comes home afterwards, her father punishes her. His preferred form is the lash. And with each stroke he would say ' _Honi soit qui mal y pense_ '."

Aziz spoke up at that. "Shamed be he who think evil of it."

At that Claudine tore her eyes away from the moon to look at him.

"I know several languages." Aziz said by way of explanation.

She nodded before continuing. "Most of the time the injuries aren't permanent but every once in a while, they leave a scar."

Aziz spoke up again. Purposefully interrupting her before she could work herself up into a rant and forget he was there. "Like the one on your left leg that goes from mid-calf up your thigh."

She looked at him long and hard at that. A half formed question on her lips.

"I saw it on Sunday when you nearly fell. A good pair of stalking would hide them just as well as a long dress."

Claudine accepted this as well. "Frollo believes that with each ill deed I do counts as a strike against him getting off the Island. So I should suffer a strike for a strike."

"In all my life, he has only ever praised me once. When I was selected to leave the Isle. He thinks if confirms his beliefs that enough good deeds will allow one to leave and I am afraid of what he will do to me should I return. He lives under the motto _Momento Mori._ " She waited for Aziz to respond to that one. Regrettably it stumped him.

"Remember that you have to die?" He questioned. Unsure what to make of the saying beyond the self-explanatory that people die.

Claudine could practically feel his hesitation. "It means that no matter what one does is life, that everyone dies and they should emphasize the paradise to come over the fleeting pleasures of earth."

"Sounds a little severe." Aziz responded.

"Just look at his story. The judge isn't known for his kindness."

The pair sat there for a minute. Claudine shifted her gaze away from the Arabian prince and back to the moon as it disappeared behind a small tuff of clouds.

Just as she was about to get up Aziz spoke again. "So that's why you are driving yourself to self-destruct over this project."

Lady Frollo looked at him to explain.

"You think that by seeming less than perfect at this, Ben will… dismiss you back to the Isle?"

"Nobody keeps a person around if they aren't competent." Claudine responded with a snarl.

"Your father did when you were born." Aziz pointed out. Only to instantly regret it when Claudine's face when white.

He almost missed her next words. "I'm not so shore about that." Claudine raised her hands to her mouth to as if it could take the words back.

The pair sat in silence for a moment. Neither sure what to do or say.

After a time, Aziz gently asked, "What do you mean?"

Several emotions crossed Lady Frollo's face before Aziz could read them. In the end she seemed to make a decision. "You mentioned my father's story. Do you remember how it started?"

"Judge Frollo accidentally kills a Gypsy woman on the steps of Notre Dame Cathedral. As penance he adopts her son."

"How do you know he didn't do it again?" She asked.

At that Aziz froze as the words sunk into him.

Claudine used that to try and rise up and escape the difficult conversation only to feel something grab onto her. Looking down she saw Aziz's hand had shot out and was hold the edge of her cape. She tried to pull it out of his grasp but that only seemed awaken the desert dwelling artist from his stupor.

He gently pulled on her cape and said, "Do you know my story?"

Claudine's eyes narrowed at him.

"You're the only child of Aladdin and Jasmine. Sultans of Agraba. Also known as the Lost Keep due to its distance from the rest of the United Kingdom of Auradon."

"There is more too it then that. If you stay, I'll tell you an Arabian night never written by Saherazade."

"Why would I do that?" She questioned.

"Because if you do, I can answer your question about your father." Aziz offered.

Claudine weighed the options in her head. Then relaxed back onto the ground. Aziz let go of her cloak when he was certain she wasn't about to flee.

"You mentioned how Agraba is known as the Lost Keep. That is more true then you realize. Unless you call or use E-mail, it takes weeks for news to cross the seven sands and reach the rest of civilization. That makes it easier to control the flow of information. My parents exploited this when I was born."

Aziz shifted himself so he wasn't looking at his guest but so he was laying back on the ground looking at the moon. Mostly so he didn't have to see her reaction to what he was about to say. He had enough pittying looking from others who already knew the story.

"It is tradition that when child is born to one of the fabled leaders who created UKA, a grand feast is held and the child is christened. No matter the religious preference of the parents. It's a means of showing the kingdom the next generation of rulers. To try and integrate them into the society beyond that of their homeland."

"My parents didn't do that. The Lost Keep was suffering from attacks by raiders from beyond our borders. Fire cats and mechanical monstrosities and dark gods from beyond. They were fearful that by revealing me to the world, that those who were targeting them would strike at me. So they faked a miscarriage and told the world I died at birth. Only to shepherd me away with my aunt Sadria. For the first ten years of my life, I only saw my parents through TV broadcasts and news clippings. The only people who knew my secret were Sadria, my bodyguard Razul and Jordan. Even my own parents didn't know where I was hidden."

"I traveled to the other 12 kingdoms of Auradon but never set foot on my homeland until my 10th birthday. By that point my parent's enemies had all been defeated and no new ones had arisen to take their place. So that was my birthday gift. Meeting my family for the first time. It was a grand spectacle but to me, a hollow gesture. How could any amount of riches or publicity make up for so many years away from one's parents?"

Claudine was about to speak but Aziz held up his hand, wanting to get everything out. "I know now why. Agraba was attacked on a monthly basis if not weekly. Sorcerers like Mozenrath and even a few rouge Greek gods would try to concur the city. My parents were worried over my safety and felt they couldn't protect me. But how do you explain that to a child? You don't."

"So when I was made know to the world, everyone wanted a piece of me. I was called a miracle child. And I hated it. I would sneak out when possible to try and avoid people. My parents knew and they let me. Hoping that by giving me space and not forcing too much responsibility onto my plate, I would open up to them." Aziz chuckled even though there was no humor to be had. "It didn't turn out that well. I was a wild child. Purposefully breaking rules to shame my parents. That went on for a few years. Until one night, I was 13. I accidentally released a mud monster taller than a building. It attacked Agraba and my parents had to stop it. For the first time I saw what they were protecting me from. A few people died that night and it was all my fault."

Aziz took a calming breath. "I tried to run away. Only to be found by a boy a year or so younger then myself called Florian. He hid me overnight. Of course he knew who I was, everyone did. But he didn't swoon nor get angry at me for the disaster I caused. He forced me to talk about it and he listened. He empathized. And he shot holes through every argument I could come up with as to why I should leave. He escorted me back to the palace. It wasn't until dinner the next night that I learned his full name was Benjamin Florian de Villeneuve, Prince of all Auradon."

Claudine gasped at that. She knew that she shouldn't. The trope of the King incognito was know but still. To meet him like that would have been mortifying to her.

"Ben has been there for me ever since. Just like he is for everyone else." Aziz continued as he sat up and looked at companion. "When he gives you his attention, you have it unconditionally. And he doesn't dismiss someone for things beyond their control."

Claudine saw how Aziz brought it back around to her fear of being banished back to the Isle. However she remained defiant, partly due to her upbringing, partly because it was Aziz who was saying it and she regretted looking weak in front of him. "And how do you know that King Benjamin would be so forgiving?"

"Because he told me so." At that, Aziz pulled out his phone and played a recording.

" _This is going to be hard for Miss Frollo."_ Ben's voice came out. _"She want to be impeccable and will expect others to be the same. But you and I both know that won't work Al-Aziz. So try and help her relax a little. She wants to be an architect so let her do it, just make sure she so doesn't overdo it._ "

Claudine's face hardened however Aziz cut her off. "He said that to me the day before we left when I asked him for a favor."

"And what favor is that?" Claudine demanded.

"A look into your file."

The young lady raised an eyebrow at that. "What file?"

Aziz got up and held his hand out to help her up as well. "The file that will have all your answers."

She hesitated but Aziz didn't move. He was frozen in place like a statue waiting for her. At last she gave in and took his hand.

She followed him back to the outhouse they were using for sleeping. From the other side of the divide, Claudine could hear the light snoring of Pine. Aziz went to his bag and extracted a small manila folder. He then indicated to her to follow him outside. He lead her to a side room of the abbey that had not suffered damage and lit a few candles before setting the folder down in front of her.

"King Ben might have a heart of gold, but none of us are stupid. We knew that any of the VK's could try and free their parents so before allowing you over we do a background check. Find out everything we can potential candidates."

He opened the folder and started to read. "Your mother's name was Fleur-de-Lys de Gondelaurier. She was a swindler from the French Quarter of New Orleans who was caught trying to kidnap fairies from Neverland and tried to poison Tiger Lily during her arrest. For those crimes she was banished to the Isle. She had a brief affair with Judge Frollo from which you were born. About a year later, she was found dead. Suffocated by someone by the docks. And your guardianship fell to your father."

Claudine was silent for a moment, unable to move. Then slowly, she held out her hand to read and Aziz gave it to her but held it for a second.

"Your father might like to quote fire and brimstone like the marginally controlled lunatic he is but I have a different quote for you. ' _Dum Spiro spero_ '. 'While I breathe, I hope'. It's how I live my life. And how wish you would as well. For only those that give up will ever know true defeat. Even in death, one can have purpose."

With that, Aziz relinquished the folder to her and Claudine clutched it to her bodice like a lifeline. She went to a chair and sat down in the candlelight to read with a fervor she didn't know she possessed. Etching every word into memory. Who she was. Who her mother was. She even blushed when she read her weight and realized that Aziz must have seen that too. However it was a brief awkwardness that passed quickly as she devoured her report. It wasn't overly long. Only a dozen pages but she didn't want to miss a thing. And after she read it all once she read it again. Before looking up to see that Aziz was still in the room, waiting for her.

So she asked questions about everything she could. A full account of her father's life and crimes before his banishment. If her mother had any remaining family. He answered what he could and wrote down those he couldn't to look up himself. She didn't even realize the sunlight was peeking through the silted windows until Aziz pointed it out.

"We should get breakfast." He said after Claudine had talked herself horse.

Lady Frollo agreed but she hand one more thing she had to do as Aziz turned to leave. "Aziz."

He looked back at her questioningly. "Thank you for this." She indicated the folder in her hands.

Aziz gave a soft smile. "Of course my lady."

And as he was about to turn again Claudine acted on an impulse. As she walked to the door he was holding open for her, she brushed her lips along his cheek. "Really. You have no idea how much this means to me."

With that she took his hand and lead the stunned young man out to the table where Friar Tuck was serving everyone their meals.

Pine was the first to notice them and asked, "Is everything ok?" Like he was uncertain about the closeness between the two teenagers holding hands.

Baloo looked up at that and let out a lighthearted chuckle. "Looks like the little acrobat got himself tied up overnight.

Pine looked at the bear questioningly before Pinocchio said to his son, "I'll tell you when you're older."

Friar Tuck gave Claudine a sour look. "Are we still going to have a problem?"

The lady gave the old Friar a soul look. "Of course we're going to have a problem. WE are still a job to finish." She held Tuck's gaze for a moment before saying, "However I am not going to be a part of that problem anymore. So can we start fresh?"

She could feel Aziz let out the breath he was holding.

With that, the old Friar nodded and set out some yogurt for breakfast to go with the oatmeal and cereal that was already on the table.

The abbey work was finished on Tuesday, two days behind schedule but without any additional incidents. The building looked brand new and the restoration was imperceptible from the original structures that had survived the storm. Claudine was still jumping down people's throats and demanded perfection, however it was now only in terms the work and not out of emotional distress. But that appears to be her way.

While the other members of the party were able to leave early on Wednesday, Aziz was not among them. Due to the inclement weather and the sudden rain storm that had set them back previously, the tapestries that he was charged with repairing had sustained some additional damage, forcing him to cloister himself away for an additional day.

He didn't arrive back at Auradon Prep until late Thursday. Aziz was already dreading the amount of make-up work he would have to do and while he didn't regret it, both for the work and the time he was able to Claudine, he would be complaining to Ben later the effort. Just for fun.

As Aziz came to his dormitory door, he could hear a low hum resonating from the room. Slowly, the Arabian prince opened the door. What he found wasn't on the list of things he was expecting.

Claudine was sitting in the Bay windows with a book of what looked like poetry in her hands. Dressed to the nines in black velvet with a line of gold trim embroidery along the edges, with a square necked and a ruby necklace around her neck. Not unlike the sketch he had showed Jay recently. The small stereo system was playing what Aziz the Latin Church hymn _Ava Maria._ She looked up as the door opened and smiled in a way that made Aziz suddenly feel like a he was a mouse cornered by a cat.

"Ah, my dear Aziz." Claudine said as she stood up, smoothing her skirt out. "I am glad you are here. There is a reservation under my name at Napa Rose at 7:15 meaning you have 45 minutes to get cleaned up. I have already set out an outfit to compliment my own and have a car set to pick us up."

Aziz couldn't help but stand there in shock. He wasn't use to people seeking him out. Nor was he use to people being in his room. Even his roommate Doug rarely spent time there, preferring Evie's company to Aziz's.

"Oh, and we will have to get a better lock for your door. I find the locks around school to be so fragile. They break with just a little application of force in the right place."

He was more than a little uncertain about this and it obviously showed on his face as Claudine walked up to him. "You'll find two things out about me Mr. Aziz. One, I love being underestimated. Because I love seeing the look on people's faces when I turn the tables on them. Two, I always pay back my debts."

She stopped just outside his door. "Or you could not. And I will leave you alone."

Aziz took a second before smiling and saying, "I'll be ready shortly if you wish to wait in here and finish your book."

Claudine smiled and walked back into the room.

Author's notes:

A few of my writers asked for a sequel to my last story to continue the relationship between Aziz and Claudine. This is what I came up with. I hope that you find it satisfying.

Cabrille-Suzanne de Villeneuve is the famous authoress of Beauty and the Beast in 1740s, so in lue of a real last name for the Beast, Belle and Ben I went with this.

Fleur-de-Lys de Gondelaurier was Phoebus' fiancé in the book Hunchback of Notre Dame when Phoebus was having his affair with Esmerelda.

For a reference for Claudine's fashion, I took inspiration for Anne Boleyn paintings.

The Napa Rose is an upper scale restaurant in Disneyland, California.

All the Latin phrases I use are real, however as I am no student of the Latin language or medieval culture, I am not positive that I got their interpretations correct. _Momento Mori_ – does not appear quite as depressing as I made it out to be but I felt it fit with Frollo's entire motif of fire and brimstone.

I wanted to hit a few major points with this story. The idea that quite a few of the Disney villains are child stealers, most particularly Judge Frollo, Madame Medusa and Mother Gothel. So how would that impact their children and Claudine seem like a good candidate to discuss that. I also wanted to incorporate the old, but in my opinion still valid, Aladdin the series into Aziz's origin. Only to stretch out the events over years rather than in the short but ill-defined time between Aladdin 2 the return of Jafar and Aladdin 3: The king of thieves.


End file.
